Merciful Sin
by xBleedingRemorsex
Summary: AU Fuuko is going to an arts university in Florida. Tokiya just broke it off with is band and is going to the University in Florida to get to know himself better and to live alittle. Whats in store for these two? Pairing:ToFuu
1. Prologue

Merciful Sin 

Hi everyone. This is Kattt here. It's been a long time since I have been on I deeply apologize for the long hiatus. I want to Re-Write the story cause I still want to write it. So I hope that you all will Read & Review. Fuuko Kirisawa is 18. It's going to be her first year in collage, and Tokiya Mikagami is 19. This is an AU Fic. Cause I don't feel like dealing with their madagous…. Maybe another time.

Now for the disclaimer… Which is kind of stupid cause, don't you think that I would have made this into a video or a comic if I were the creator? Hmmmm…Anyway I don't own Flame of Recca. But I do own the plot of this story…. So HAH!

* * *

Prologue

The stage was laminated in bright blue and green light, crowds of rowdy people stood in edge in waiting. "This is our last song for the night, Hope you enjoyed your little time in paradise." A feminine voice rang though the speakers over the crowd as they cheered and shouted. Suddenly the lights flashed, and 4 figures stood on the stage. All dressed in black. The two men in the back were by there instruments. One with a guitar the other standing behind his drum set. Then there were the two in the front both holding microphones. A girl with long pink hair cascading down her back. Her Bright green eyes shining. Her outfit showing off her body. Her arms bare as she wore a Black vest with a White Corset. Her short skirt showing off her long legs. Her Black boots making her look at least three inches taller then she really was. And nest to her was a man. A Beautiful man. Long silver hair pulled back in a low ponytail, a few of the tendrils escaping to hang in front of his face. His bangs flowing over his blue ice eyes, as they looked though the audience. A black button up shirt and tight leather pants showed of that he was indeed a male. And a hot one at that. The crowed cheered and screamed. "This song is called Ice cold Heart!" The girl said into the mic, as the band behind her started to play. She opened her mouth again to start singing until she was interrupted. "And it will be the last song you all will hear. The band it breaking up after the concert." The silver head said emotionlessly. The crowed was still. Everyone in shock. Then it hit them. Some started to cry, others started to yell and fought to get onstage. And then to some they just stood there. Not believing what they herd. Never minding the crowed he started to sing. His partner giving him an evil look. Her green eyes piercing though him. But she brought the mic to her mouth and started to sing with him. Both singing in harmony, there song being carried though the room, over the angry shouts, yells and cries.

"Darkness falls over my broken heart of sorrow

Empty

All alone we stay never loved by anyone. Condemned for eternity, our broken

hearts that never mend...

But all the problems fade away into nothing

Now that I have found it

The answer to my sin.

My voice is mute, I can't get it out.

No matter how much I wish to tell you

I can't find the words

My Sin

My Sin

So I kneel before you

Begging and pleading

Use your magic

Your magic to heal me. Mend my wounds

Find the pieces to my heart.

Gather them in your hands and set them free.

Darkness falls over my broken heart of sorrow

Empty

All alone we stay never loved by anyone. Condemned for eternity, our broken

hearts that never mend...

But all the problems fade away into nothing

Now that I have found it

The answer to my sin."

The song ended with the echoing of their voices. As they slowly walked off stage, leaving the fanatic crowd to the bouncers.

"What the hell where you thinking? How could you do that? We were supposed to have a media conference to announce that the band was ending! Do you know how bad this could be for us?" Green eyes settled on Blue. "I did what I had to Zida." He stared into the Green eyes of his partner. "You never change Mikagami…. You're always doing what's best for you…. Never even worrying over anyone else…Were though here." Zida said as she turned and left Mikagami's dressing room. Mikagami just sighed and started to pack his things.


	2. Chapter I

Merciful Sin 

Well I hope you all liked the Prologue. I'm a little new to the narrative and such. So…I'm all for flames but please make them constructive flames…. And if you since any OCness please tell me but don't pound it into my skull…thank you.

Disclaimer-I do not own Flame of Recca cause if I did, Tokiya and Fuuko would have there own little episode of happiness…. or angst…. Whichever one makes me giggle at the time….

* * *

Chapter I 

Fuuko was busy in the kitchen. She stood at the counter slicing up vegetables and putting them in the big bowl next to her. Yanagi was working around the stove. Minding the pots filled with and assortment of things. Ganko was glumly setting the table. And the boys…Well the TV in the room across the kitchen was blasting as the 3 boys sat in front of it whooping and teasing each other as they played a video game.

Fuuko finished her last carrot as she turned and leaned on the table. She looked around the kitchen. Her eyes settling on one thing then moving to the next, finally resting on Ganko. She looked at the sad eyes she had on her face as she set down another fork and sighed. "Okay Ganko what's with the face?" Fuuko asked. Ganko jumped a little. "Face? What face?" She asked as she turned around a little hiding her face as she quickly finished putting the silverware down.

"You know very well what I'm talking about…or do I have to go to desperate measures to get you to tell me what's up?" Fuuko asked with an evil smirk. Yanagi giggled as she remembered the last time Ganko had got a bad grade in English and was close to failing, but didn't tell anyone…. But Fuuko got it out of her…Got it out of her by chasing her though the house and sitting on her and singing very off key until she spilled the beans. Ganko just sighed again and sat down at the table. "The band that I really like just broke up last night at their concert…. The lead singer Mikagami is leaving for collage…" Yanagi looked at Ganko with a sad face as she stirred the pots. "Why did they break up? Do you know?" Fuuko asked as she hoisted herself up on the counter, earning a look from Yanagi. " Nope…Its weird though cause Mikagami was dating his partner Zida…they were such a good couple…" Ganko stood up and walked over to the cabinets to get glasses.

Fuuko jumped down and helped her by filling them up with ice as Ganko poured Juice in them. "Well don't stress over it. You already have enough to stress over in school…aren't your mid terms coming up?" Yanagi asked as she poured noodles into a sifter letting the water drain out. "Yeah…I also have to worry about that stupid science fair project…" Ganko stuck her tongue out in disgust as she said those words. "Plus you can't be sad, this is my last night here with you all before I go to America for collage." Fuuko said as she hugged Ganko. Ganko returned the hug as she laughed.

Yanagi laughed also as she called to the boys to come in for dinner. But the boys didn't budge. She gave a look to Fuuko who got the message and bounced over tackling Recca and Karou. Both boys letting out a shriek. Fuuko laughed as she reached over and turned off the game console. All boys paled. "FUUKOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

After dinner everyone went to the family room. Leaving Fuuko and Yanagi to do the dishes. They both talked about what they were going to do when collage started. Yanagi was going to a Medical collage in Tokyo, Recca was coming with her. Surprisingly enough he took a liking to history. He wants to be a history teacher in high school. Needless to say Fuuko and the rest of the gang took him to the hospital to see if he was diseased.

Ganko was going to 7th grade along with Karou. Both like each other but nether have decided to come forth to each other. Love is so confusing. Domon was staying in Tokyo with is manager. Domon took to his dream to become a pro wrestler…and they think that his manager has a crush on him…. She's a little weird but she's the type that likes beefed up guys. So the gang was all up for then being together, especially Fuuko. After the dishes were washed and put away both girls joined the others in the family room. The boys were back at the game, only now Ganko was involved.

After 4 hours of playing games, and talking everyone went to their rooms for bed. Fuuko glanced at her clock as she slipped in some sweat pants and a tank top. 2:04 in the morning. She shook her head. She had to be at the airport at noon. She walked over to her dresser. She looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair had grown out a little but she refused to let it get below her shoulders. It was still in the same cut it had been just a little longer in the front. She pulled on her hair a little. "I wonder if I should start to grow it out at collage." Se shrugged and went to turn off her light, then climbed into her bed.

She closed her eyes and thought of her future. She was on a plane for America. Where she would be attending an Art University in Florida. She wondered if she was making the right decision on being an artist. She had always had a knack for painting, be it spray-painting graffiti on old buildings or on her easel. She also loved to make little comics. The one with Recca as a ninja and Yanagi as a princess went over well with a lot of people. She even got it published for a little kid's book. Although not many copies were sold she felt that she had accomplished a great feat. She smiled to herself knowing that no matter what was going to happen in her future she would handle it.

Fuuko was at the airport a little late. Her flight would be leaving in seven minutes and she was still getting past security. After three minutes she got her bags, put them on the bag rack for them to take to the plane and ran to her terminal. She gave the woman at the door her ticket and boarded the plane. She was seated all the way in the back. Thankfully she got the window seat. She dug though her small bag and picked out seven books and then shoved it into the compartment above her seat. She was informed that it would take twenty hours to get to America from Japan. (1)

She sat down in her seat and leaned back opening her manga book and started reading. More people where piling into the plane. Fuuko felt someone sit next to her but didn't look up from her book. He moved around a little bit getting comfortable and then stopped moving. Fuuko looked out the window to see the baggage cart leaving. They would be leaving in a few minutes. And she was right, not even 2 minutes later the air attendant came on over head and said for everyone to turn off all cell phones, laptops and other electrical items and to put there seat bets on. Fuuko reached over and grabbed her seat belt and buckled it. Then noticed the man sitting next to her was having trouble. "The seat belt is on your left. Look down on the side of your seat."(2)

The man nodded and mumbled thanks. And just where she had said it was, he found it. Quickly buckling himself in as the attendant walked by and sat in the back. The plane soon took off and was in the air. The attendant made an announcement that they could take off the seat belts. Fuuko did and so did her seating partner. After six hours on the plane Fuuko finished her three manga's, two Art books, and one magazine. She was on the last magazine that Ganko gave her. TeensTeen was the name of it. Fuuko wasn't planning on reading it but she was getting bored. And dinner wasn't coming until 6:30 so she still had half an hour to spare. She opened it up and started reading about the fashion, makeup and boyfriends teens had, and wanted. She then got to the Band that Ganko was talking about. She was interested when she started reading. "So they started as a garage band and was discovered at a small café, blah blah blah, Got a contract-" Fuuko realized she was reading out loud. He blushed a little and looked back to her magazine. Her eyes nearly popped out as she turned the page to see the band members. They were all so beautiful…but nothing prepared her for the candid picture of the two main members in bed sleeping together. Both were beautiful.

She read the caption below the picture. 'This was when we first discovered that out two favorite members were seeing each other. Our photographer ended up walking in on them then next morning after the party they had, for the band members and friends they had. It was a big party, and most of the people including our beloved Tokiya Mikagami and Zida Cavionte.' Fuuko glared at the magazine. She was disgusted on how the magazine stalked them and put everything out like that. Her face was heated up and she abruptly closed the magazine, causing the man next to her jump in surprise. He stared at her. "Sorry didn't mean to do that." She said as she smiled as laughed a little. It wasn't until now she had taken in what he looked like. He had black hair, some hanging in his face. His eyes were a gray color. He was wearing a white shirt on with writing on it but because of the black sweatshirt over it she couldn't make out what it said. He was wearing black pants also. "No problem." He said as she stuck his hand out. "Names Micheal Archeon." Fuuko looked at his hand and then shook it. "Fuuko Kirisawa, Nice to meet you Micheal." She smiled as they both let go of each other's hands.

They both talked for a while until dinner came. They both ate and talked. Fuuko found out that Micheal was going back to America to work on the force there. Fuuko found it a little reassuring when she found out he was going to Florida with her. "So can you speak English? (3)" Micheal asked her. Fuuko nodded. She had been studying for a long time. Having English friends in high school helped a lot. "Yeah I learned it over the years so it's kind of like a second language for me." Fuuko said using her perfect English. They both talked for 3 more hours until drifting off to sleep.

Everyone awoke to the sound of the planes landing gear hitting the ground. Fuuko smiled as everyone gathered there stuff and headed for the exit. Micheal asked her to join him. He would drop her off at the collage. She agreed. They both got their luggage and headed to Micheal's car. "So how did you get a car here?" Fuuko asked as she watched the cars and lights flash by. "I had some friends drop it off for me. By the way how are you going to be getting around here? Do you have money to get a car or what not?" Micheal asked glancing over to her. "No I have to get a job and then maybe I can get a used car…but until then it's the bus and walking…I guess I can take a cab. But I'm not to worried." Fuuko said reassuring him with a smile. Micheal nodded. "Well if you ever need a ride hit me up. Oh and there's the collage now." He said as he pointed to it. Fuuko looked over to her right side out the window and was in awe. It was a huge school, and then so were the dorms.

As they rode past the university she couldn't help but feel giddy and nervous. Micheal dropped her off at the main lobby of the dorms. They both exchanged cell numbers and promised to meet up with each other again. Fuuko stood on the steps to the front lobby with her two suitcases and knap-sack. She refused to let him carry them in because she didn't want him to have to wait until she found her dorm and all. She waved to him as she watched him drive out of sight. It was still dark out. They had arrived at Florida at 8:00am and it only took half an hour to get to the university. Fuuko took a deep breath and entered the lobby.

* * *

Well I hoped you enjoyed it. There are a couple things that I have to explain though. 

I wasn't sure how long it would really take to get from Japan to Florida. So please don't hate me or flame me if I got it wrong. I did a search and couldn't find anything.

The last time I was on a plane was when I was little so I'm not quite sure what the attendant says, or where the seat belts and such are.

So yeah, when Fuuko was in Japan she was speaking Japanese. So the whole flight she was speaking Japanese. Micheal was too until he brought up the question. From now on they will be speaking English and when they speak Japanese ((Which probably wont be happening a lot)) it will be in italics.

Hope that I didn't confuse anyone here. So Please Review. The more Reviews I have the more likely it is that I will update quicker.


	3. Chapter II

Merciful Sin

* * *

I'd like to thank the people who commented. Your help and nice comments are helping me along the way. Thank you obsessed dreamer, and Cagalli Yula Athha Fangirl, and Eien Kaosu. 

I kinda tricked you on the plane didn't I. Thought it was Tokiya didn't you. Hehe Well just to let you know Micheal will come back. Sooner or later.

Disclamer: I dont own Flame of Recca.

* * *

Chapter II 

Fuuko sighed. She had been sitting in the lobby for at least two hours. No one was up yet, and the sign on the front desk said that no one would be there until eleven. She had maybe.. three minutes left. She looked at the clock. 'Yep, three minutes left.' She fidgeted in her seat, swinging her legs back and forth and sighing for the umpteenth time. After a few minutes of counting the dots on the ceiling tiles the door from the back room opened. A woman with a tight face walked in. "Can I help you miss?" she asked in an almost high pitch voice.

"Um, yeah I just arrived this morning and I need to get my schedule and dorm keys. The notice that I got in the mail awhile back said that I should get it from the dorm lobby." Fuuko said as he got up and approached the desk. The lady eyed her, as if she were telling a lie. Fuuko eyed her back and resisted the urge to pull her tight cheeks to show she didn't want to be messed with this early. The woman 'huffed' and then with a click of the mouse, brought the computer out of its stand by mode. Her fingers made a fast tapping sound on the keyboard as she typed in password after password. 'Looks like they don't want anyone hacking in to the system…' Fuuko thought as she leaned against the desk waiting.

"Name?" She lady asked curtly. "Fuuko Kirisawa" Fuuko replied. The lady quickly typed it in and then clicked the mouse again. The printer on the other side of the lady jerked and started to print out paper. Fuuko was a little stunned as the printer spit out it 5 papers in less then 20 seconds. The lady stood up quickly startling Fuuko a little, and walked over to the far wall, to a locked cabinet. Fuuko herd the jingle of keys and then saw the door open. She watched as the woman reached in and pulled out two keys. She walked back over and laid the keys in front of her. "One key is for you to carry around, the other one is in case you need a spare. Your Dorm is Co-Ed." As she said as she reached over to the printed papers, straightened them, and then handed them to Fuuko. "Your room mate hasn't been decided yet. When your roommate arrives you will have to sign their paper, to show you both agree to the terms of living together. These papers are your schedule, agreements and terms for the dorms and some other info, sign agreements and bring them back after you read them." She pointed it out on the paper for Fuuko. Fuuko nodded her head, as she made sure to remember everything. She was also doing a little victory dance in her head. No roommate yet meant that she got to pick what bed she wanted AND she got to live alone.

"One more thing. There is no curfew for the dorms, but if there is any fighting, drugs or vandalism you will be dealt with properly. I hope that you wont be one of the few who don't follow these rules." The lady looked at her smugly. "Don't worry, Ill make sure I wont." Fuuko quickly turned away from her murmuring curses. "Stupid witch, better hope I don't break the first rule and kick your ass…" She grabbed her bags and stomped to the elevator. (1)

Once in the elevator Fuuko stared at the buttons. There were seven buttons so that meant there were a total of seven floors. She quickly looked at her schedule and pushed button seven. While waiting for the elevator to arrive at her floor she read though the papers the lady gave her. "So I'm on Floor seven and that mean I'm on the top floor. Room Number is 60. I have Classes in the morning…so that means I have to find a night job.. That'll be fun." Fuuko was brought out of her thinking when the elevator 'dinged' and the doors opened. Dragging out her baggage she took in the numbers on the doors. The door in front of her was 55. She looked to her right and saw that her room was all the way at the end. "That's another plus for me. Instead of worrying about 2 noisy neighbors I have only one beside me. Lets hope there nice." Fuuko said aloud as she made her way down the hall.

Once in front of her door she fished out the keys and opened the door. Fuuko was very happy with the room. She got a scholarship to one of the nicest art schools around, plus in Florida so that meant lots of clubbing, and parting. Plus she had the beach.

Smiling brightly she looked around the nicely furnished room. It was one big room. No bathroom cause that was down the hall. Each floor had its own bathroom and showers. The only downside was that since it was a co-ed school, that the showers and bathrooms were all connected. Bathrooms weren't that big a problem. They had stalls in the front then urinals in the back. So the girls wont really have to see the guys if there using the stalls. But the showers were what made Fuuko a little iffy. When looking at the booklet she got back when she was in Japan, it showed that the showers were lined up like stalls only each stall had three shower nozzles so 3 people can shower together. And the walls separating the stalls were like the bathroom stalls, where you can see though the cracks near the wall, so you can see into the next stall…. Yeah mornings will be enjoyable…the entrance to each stall was covered by the shower blurry see though shower curtains. So you can see someone in the stall just not the extreme detail.

The same pretty much went for the room. Since it was such a great school they say that the people going here can be grown enough to behave like adults.

There were two bunk beds on each side of the room. If she had a roommate she would have to share a closet, but she didn't mind much. She didn't have a huge wardrobe. If anything she needed to go shopping for some new clothes. Fuuko threw her bags on the top bunk and lay down in the bed. She was tired, and the jet lag was getting to her. There was only a sheet on the bed that separated her from the mattress. She would have to buy some other sheets and pillows from the school. And would have to go out and buy some nice blankets the next time she went out.

After a short while Fuuko ended up falling asleep curled up on the bed. sleeping for at least three hours. A loud slamming of the door jerked her away. She franticly looked around as she tried to stand up, only to fall down off the bed. "What the hell!" She yelled as she lay on the floor disheaved. A blurry figure hovered over her. She whipped her eyes to clear her vision. "Who are you? And what he hell are you here for? You can't just walk right into someone's room." She growled as she sat up. "The door was unlocked. I'm here cause this is MY Dorm. Get off the floor please and stop your yelling monkey." Fuuko bristled at this. She shot up and looked into the guys face getting ready to beat the crap out of him. Only she could do neither. She stared into ice blue eyes. "Oh my god your him! What's his face…um…Tokiya Mikagami? Yeah that's it! Wow…this is kinda creepy…really creepy." Fuuko said, as she looked him up and down. Tokiya just stood there glaring; only it went unnoticed by Fuuko. Fuuko walked around him. "Hmm so its not a wig or extensions like I though." She said as she picked up a silky strand of his hair and tugged on it lightly. Tokiya quickly turned to her. "Don't tell anyone who I am. They don't need to know that I was a singer in Japan. I would rather not have creepy people stalking me, when I'm already going to live with a monkey." he spoke in a chilling tone. Fuuko just stood there.

"Number one, why would I want to talk about you? I'm not one of your fans so I'm not going to run around proposing my love for you. Sorry about your stalking problem but I swear, you call me monkey one more time and I'm gonna cut your hair in the middle of the night." Fuuko stuck her tongue out at him and jumped on her bed. Ignoring the fuming Ice boy in the room. She dug though her purse and pulled out her cell phone. Turning it on she saw that Yanagi had texted her.

'Just wanted to check up on you. Hope you made it there all right. Text me back soon.'

Fuuko smiled as she texted Yanagi back. 'I made it fine. I got a roommate…. he had a stick up his ass…. But I think he's gonna be fun to pick on.' Fuuko laughed out loud catching the attention of Tokiya. He sat on his bed watching her. Well more like glaring but still. She sent the text and looked at the glaring singer. "Names Fuuko Kirisawa. Hope that we can get along this year." Fuuko smiled as she stood up and leapt up to the top bunk. She dropped her suitcases on the floor and then jumped down again. Tokiya watched her jump skip and hop all over the room as she put stuff in the closet and drawers in the dresser next to the closet. Once she was finished she shoved the empty bags under her bed. "Well I'm going out to explore a little. Your welcome to join me if you want." Fuuko said as she grabbed her key shoved it in her pocket and started for the door. Tokiya just sat there for a minute. Fuuko shrugged and opened the door not wanting to wait anymore. As she was closing the door Tokiya yanked it back open making her fall back a little. She caught herself and turned to glare at him. "Something tells me that you're being mean to me on purpose." She pushed him lightly and started walking. Tokiya said nothing but close the door and walk behind her. Fuuko skipped to the elevator and continuously pushed the down button. Tokiya gave her a look. "You know it doesn't make it go faster." he said. "Whatever." Fuuko said as she still pushed the button. Finally a ding sounded and the elevator doors opened. Fuuko entered it for the second time that day and pushed the button for the bottom floor. Tokiya gracefully walked in the elevator and leaned against the railing.

As the doors closed Fuuko turned to Tokiya. "Hey when we get back I need you to sign my paper and I need to sign yours. Then we can turn in out paper work to Miss Stretch." She said as she twisted. "Miss Stretch?" Tokiya asked curiously. "You know the old lady at the front desk. Her face looks like she shrunk her skin on her face. It's so tight. Like this!" Fuuko said as she used her hands to pull on her face making her eyes pop out a little and her mouth stretch a little. Tokiya gave her a questioning look as he shook his head. "Something tells me there will be no dull moments with you as my roommate" Tokiya said. The doors opened and Fuuko and Tokiya walked out. "You got that right buddy." She said as she laughed. They both walked out of the lobby together. "Hey Ice-man lets go shopping…"

* * *

(1) Some really nice collages have elevators. Plus I like elevators cause they make the 'ding' 

noise

So I hoped you liked this chapter. Yes I know its kind of cliché that Fuuko and Tokiya live together. But it would be kind of boring if Tokiya lived in a different room don't you think? Cause you know that he would avoid Fuuko ALL the time if he didn't live with her. Plus having them both live together brings so many evil little ideas to my head. nn 3

So I hope the chapter was long enough. It's the longest by far. 4 full pages. Anyway any ideas on what I should have in store for Fuuko and Tokiya? Oh by the way I'm not much for OC characters, but I really like Micheal. I hope people won't mind if he comes back. Cause believe me in the future he has an important role. Anyway Luff you all!

Kattt


End file.
